Stalker
by gracie3
Summary: jett/kayla vacation in paradise. jett starts getting weird notes and dangerous things are happening. teaser line: "someone thinks you really are silverstone."


Legal Stuff: I don't own TFJJ. This disclaimer is getting old. I need a new one... 

A/N: This fic is dedicated to every Jett/Kayla fan out there. J/K ROOLZ! And to that pathetic guy justhatinonu... did that give you ego boost you were so obviously pining for? you couldn't even _sign in_ to tell me your opinion?

**Teaser line: "Somebody thinks you really _are_ Silverstone."**

**Stalker **

Kayla West stood by her locker, holding a note that had been folded many times. It had been taped to her locker and from the handwriting she knew it was from Jett. Smiling, she unfolded it and read it.

_Kayla,_

_ Did you ever think__, like when you ran out of a certain color of paint, or a brush broke, or a painting just didn't go right (wait, scratch that. you never make mistakes), that you needed a break? I'm sitting in sixth-period science and I'm seriously considering busting down the door. I was thinking, I have a MONTH off from Silverstone for summer hiatus (can you believe that? A MONTH!!) and I was wondering if you wanted to go on vacation with me. Just us, maybe JB. I got permission from my dad and I'm paying (guess whose idea that was. hint: not mine). And as for where we're going, I was thinking the Bahamas? Or Fiji... somewhere WARM. I'm sick of Wilsted. I'll meet you by your locker before the bell. Time me (ha ha just kidding)._

_ Jett_

Kayla refolded the paper. Wood gave Jett permission to go on vacation alone? He made Booker chaperone them in New York and now Jett was going to the Caribbean alone. Would wonders never cease?

"Hey." Jett was standing in front of her with a big grin on his face. Kayla smiled and looked down at her watch.

"Not bad, Jackson."

"You timed me?"

"No." Kayla stuck the letter in his face. "Now, tell me, Jett. How did you manage to convince your father to let you go to the Caribbean alone?"

"I stayed in my room, rocking back and forth, mumbling 'must get out of Wilsted, must get out of Wilsted' like a maniac."

Kayla started to laugh. "You didn't."

"No it was more like, 'PLEASE, Dad!! PLEASE!'" Kayla started to laugh as Jett swung his locker open. "So are you up for it?"

"Would I turn down an island vacation? The only problem is getting my parents to let me go." Kayla waited as Jett got his jacket and they set off towards Jett's house. 

"Thanks so much for helping me with math. You are a lifesaver." Jett opened the door to his house and Miz Corretta immediately swept in from the kitchen carrying a plate of cookies.

"I do what I can." Kayla replied. 

"Are you hungry?" Miz Corretta asked, setting down the plate. 

"No thanks, Nana." Jett said as he led Kayla up the stairs. "We're just going to do homework." 

The bulletin board in Jett's room was plastered with pictures. Kayla saw some from Silverstone, and some of just them. There was one with all three of them: JB, Jett, and her, all making faces at the camera. She smiled at the memory.

Then there was one of just her and Jett, smiling at the camera, arms around each other. She remembered how on that day Jett had chased her down the block while she held his Silverstone T-shirt aloft like a banner. He had finally managed to catch her behind the Jackson garage and pinned her to the wall. They were laughing hysterically and Jett had moved his hand slowly up her arm and grabbed the shirt. They had been so close then, their faces inches away, and the overwhelming desire to kiss him senseless had taken Kayla by surprise. They had both realized it and the ensuing moments were a bit awkward as they stood in front of each other, smiling. Jett had finally turned and run off, breaking the silence and making Kayla run after him.

That was only last summer, she realized. It seemed like ages ago. 

"That was a long time ago." Jett's voice interrupted her thoughts. He put his hands on her shoulders, leaning on her. "Seems like yesterday I got shoved into the girls' bathroom."

Kayla laughed, remembering Jett's first day at Wheaton Middle School. He had been so mobbed with fans that someone had shoved him and he had ended up in the girls' bathroom. She remembered the red blush stealing across his face as he turned and met her gaze. It had been instant attraction, and Jett had covered up his embarrassment. He _was_ an actor, after all. From then on, they had been friends.

"Okay." Jett flopped down on his bed, holding his math book. "I hate this book."

Kayla sighed, sitting down beside him. "Me too."

"But you're good at math."

"So? I'm good at science too. Doesn't mean I like it." Kayla reached into her bookbag and pulled out her notebook. "Now, what did you say you didn't understand?"

"Um, everything?" Jett replied. "Math is not my strong point, in case you haven't noticed."

"Okay." Kayla heaved a huge fake sigh. "I guess we have to start from the top."

* * *

"So can I go?" Kayla was standing in front of her parents. Kate and Victor looked slightly apprehensive. 

"I don't know, Kayla. Without adult supervision? And can we trust you and Jett alone?" Victor picked up his mug of coffee. "But the timing is good, I admit. The end of school." 

Kayla couldn't stop the blush that darkened her cheeks. "Of course you can trust us. We're friends. I trust him and he trusts me. And JB's coming too." 

"Well, I think I need to speak to Wood, but we'll see." Kate winked at her daughter. 

"Really?" Kayla smiled. 'We'll see' from her mother was usually 'yes'. 

"Really. Now off to bed with you." Victor smiled, shooing his daughter from the room. Kayla scooted up the stairs, grinning. 

She picked up the phone and dialed Jett's number. The bright red numbers of the clock on her bureau read 10:08. No doubt Jett was still awake. He never went to bed on time. 

"_Hello?"_

"Jett, my parents said yes!" 

"_You're kidding!"_

"Nope. We're going to the Bahamas!" 

_"Good, cause I chose a location already."_

"Where?" 

_"Nassau. It's still the Bahamas, and it's beautiful. We're staying at the Paradise Inn for two weeks. I just made reservations for two with a tentative third for JB."_

"Wow. Not bad. Has JB called about coming?" 

_"Not yet. I'll give him a ring in a minute. I'm glad your parents said yes, Kay."_

"You're telling me. My father the Nazi and my mother the prison guard." 

She could hear Jett's laughter and it rang inside her. _"Oh, come on, Kay. They're not that bad."_

"I know," Kayla started to laugh too. "I shouldn't have said that." 

_"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow in school. I'ma call JB. 'Night, Kay."_

"'Night, Jett." Kayla pushed the hang-up button and sat back on her pillows. She was going to the Bahamas. With Jett.

* * *

"You can't go?" Jett was standing at the counter of the Halliburtons' store. "How is that possible?"

"My parents said no." JB slammed the ice-cream freezer door shut. "They said I had more to do than go to the Bahamas. Especially since it infringes on the family custom of the summer camp-out."

"I can't believe this." Kayla hoisted herself up onto the surface of the counter. "I thought we were all supposed to go together." _Not that you mind going alone with Jett_, that little voice in her head said. She permitted herself a private smile.

"Well, have a good time in Nassau." JB looked dejected as he polished a shelf. "I'll be here in good ol' Wilsted, rotting away while you two get tan and live in paradise."

"I'll bring you back stuff," Kayla offered. "Shells, souvenirs, stories..."

"Thanks, Kay, but I'd rather go than hear about it." JB essayed a wan smile.

"If you say so." Jett held the door open. "Come on, JB, don't be so upset. You make us want to stay."

"Speak for yourself, cabana boy." Kayla hopped off the counter. "I need a little sun." Jett started to laugh.

"Sorry, man," he said to his best friend.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Maybe you can bring me back a jar of Nassau seawater so I can see what _clean_ ocean water looks like."

Kayla swung around one of the pillars of the porch on the store. "Fill your bathtub..." she sang in a nonsense melody. "Bathe in the Bahamas..."

JB threw a lollipop at his friend and laughed.

"Strawberry!" Kayla ran back into the store. "I'm spending extra money on you, Halliburton. See, Jett?" She turned to her other friend. "JB _remembers _my favorite lollipop flavor." She unwrapped the candy and ran from the store, giggling.

"Hey, that was once that I got you a cherry one!" Jett chased her out the door. "I thought it was strawberry."

JB shook his head, finally smiling, as his friends' voices faded down the street. 

* * *

"Are you sure you packed _everything_?" Jett's question came for the third time. 

"Yes, Jett. I've been packed for a long time." Kayla hoisted a huge duffel bag over her shoulder. "Now let's go. I hear a limo calling."

Jett followed her down the stairs. At the door, Kate and Victor waited with embraces and playful admonishments to "behave themselves".

The limo was there, as promised, sleek and black in one of the lovely sunny days of mid-June. Now they needed a sweatshirt but as soon as they landed in Nassau they wouldn't need more than a bathing suit and a pair of shorts. Kayla loved the thought of being able to dress in one simple thing and be done. The beach was practically at their door, and two pools offered the choice of indoor or outdoor swimming. Jett had told her everything the night before on the phone.

"Ready?" Jett slid into the car and held the door open. Kayla scooted in next to him and leaned back in the soft seats, sighing. 

"Beach, pool, warm weather, no school... what more could you ask for?" Kayla rolled down the window for a last look at Wilsted for two long, glorious weeks. 

The plane, to her amazement and Jett's delight, had been commissioned especially for their use by the executives at Silverstone Productions, Inc. It was a small plane with two propellers: room for a pilot, co-pilot, and two passengers. 

They were in the air very quickly, and since the plane was so small, the flight would take only two hours. There was a bathroom and a little screen for watching movies, just like on a normal plane.

"Let's see," Jett murmured, perusing the collection of videos in front of them. "We got _Cast Away_--"

"No thanks." Kayla said. "Plane crash and being stranded on an island. No thank you."

Jett smiled. "We got_ Ever After..._ plenty of Disney stuff."

"What do they think we are, ten year olds?" Kayla leaned down to help Jett move the cassettes. Their hands brushed, the sensation making both of them shiver. "How about _The Lion King_?" she teased.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You know you love it!"

"No way, girl." Jett made a grab for the video.

"Okay, how about your movie?" Kayla held up the Silverstone movie.

"They put that in there?" Jett took the video box from her. "I can't believe this. I went to get _away_ from Silverstone and they put the movie in here." 

"Well, I like it." Kayla stuck the video in the VCR mounted on the wall. "So _ I_ am going to watch it." She settled herself down and opened a can of soda from the small cooler on the side wall.

Jett laughed at her irreverence and sat down beside her. He reached across her stomach to get a soda too. They were laughing about some of Jett's stunts when the co-pilot spoke over the PA system. **"Hey, guys. Look out the window at your new summer home."**

Kayla opened the blind over the little window and she and Jett looked out. The ocean was pure blue, the clearest azure that mirrored the perfect sky above it. Nassau was the tawny-sanded land below them, dotted with emerald-green trees and waves caressing the shore.

"I wish I had my paints." Kayla said, trying to absorb everything at once, drinking in the colors with the thirst of a true artist.

"It's gorgeous. See why I wanted out of Wilsted?"

Kayla smiled. 

**"Buckle up, you two. We're landing."**

The gray straps were striped with the words SILVERSTONE, INC. on them. Jett groaned and Kayla laughed. They landed smoothly.

Stepping off the plane, they saw that they had landed right on the beach. Jett smiled and ran off down the soft sand, flinging his sweatshirt and then his shirt off. Kayla, after making sure their bags were going to the hotel, chased after him, holding his clothes. 

"Hey, Jackson!" she yelled. "Jett!"

He caught her around the waist and spun her around.

"You forgot your clothes." Kayla struggled in his grip playfully, not really wanting to be free of his arms. It was an effort to keep her eyes off his well-built body. 

"You pervert," he laughed. "You saved my clothes?"

"Pervert? Me?" Kayla said innocently. "I'd rather see you without the shirt. But no, I'm no pervert." Jett slid his shirt back on.

"The bags are going back to the hotel so we're free to go where we want." Kayla added as she walked with Jett down towards the water.

"Then I'm going swimming." Jett threw his shirt off again. He had been in his swimsuit since before they left Wilsted. They had agreed that the first thing they would do was swim. So Kayla, a little more modest than her best friend, went behind a tree and took off her shorts and shirt. Folding all of their clothes and hanging them on the branch, she followed Jett's footsteps exactly, putting her feet in the indentations his had left in the sand.

Jett did a double take as his friend emerged. She was wearing a blue bathing suit dotted with designs of flowers. The color faded from almost midnight blue at her hips to light blue at her shoulders. She waded into the water, smiling as Jett floated over on his back.

"Is it just me or are you staring?" She looked down at her best friend.

The blush that flowed across his cheeks made her laugh and sink down next to him. "Sorry," Jett said sheepishly.

Kayla lifted her feet off the silky sand beneath her and floated effortlessly on her back. "It feels so good to be in water," she said, lifting one arm up toward the perfect sky and bringing it down again under the warm water. "I wish I could stay here forever."

"We got two weeks. Let's make the best of it. Race you." Jett turned over on his stomach and swam off, splashing Kayla gently. She streaked after him in the water.

"Not so fast, Silverstone." She passed him.

They raced each other far down the beach and back again, until the sun was high in the sky and Kayla waded out to dry herself in the sun.

"You are going to burn so badly." Jett sat down next to her on the shore.

"I don't care," Kayla said. "It's good Bahamas sun. I plan to be the biggest beet on the planet and I can tell everyone I am a beet from the Bahamas."

Jett laughed and lay back, looking up at the sky. "Did it ever get this blue in Wilsted?"

Kayla looked up. "I don't know. I don't think I ever stopped to look." She stood up. "Let's go back to the hotel. I'm hungry."

"Already?" Jett teased. "Yeah, I think we have a couple of calls to make back home anyway. You know, so they don't think we went down or anything."

Kayla smiled, knowing that her parents especially would want her to call and let them know she was all right. They walked down the ochre surface of the beach, the sun turning the water into sparkling diamonds whenever they looked towards it. Kayla picked up a shell, a perfect conch, and turned it this way and that, admiring the subtle pinks and whites that stole across it, tapering to gentle points at the edges. 

The hotel reception office was large and spacious. They handed Jett the key to Via de Mar, the suite he had booked. The little villa was set on a gently sloping hill with a path leading to the beach. All around them was green foliage, sprinkled with the bright colors of the flora that grew in the temperate land. Kayla wandered around the little house. There was a bathroom with a huge tub sunk into the floor. Everything in the bathroom was marble and coordinated in various shades of sea greens and pastel blues. Thick towels were folded by the door, and a bottle of bubble bath sat on the side of the tub. Then there was the living room, with wicker furniture and big bay windows. There was a huge porch that faced the ocean and the sunset. Cool breezes played across the patio as Kayla leaned on the railing, taking in the scents and surroundings.

The only problem was the bedroom. It was huge and beautiful, yes, but there was only one bed. Kayla couldn't hide her embarrassment, and Jett immediately volunteered to sleep on the couch. 

"It doesn't matter," he said. "The sofa is big enough to be a bed anyway." That was true, but Kayla didn't want to deprive him of that magnificent bed.

"_I'll_ sleep on the couch," she said. "You paid for this. There's no reason why you should have to stay on a sofa."

"Yeah, but you're the lady." Jett's parents had always impressed good manners into their son, teaching him the 'ladies first' policy.

"Jett." Kayla put both hands on his shoulders. "I will survive. You can have the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kayla looked around the room. "Now where are our suitcases?" She opened various drawers and finally found the two pieces of luggage on the bottom of a majestic-looking wardrobe in the master bedroom. There was a basket filled with candles and perfumes on top of them. Kayla read the little card. 

"_For your personal enjoyment,_" she read aloud. "What, they think we're married or something?" 

Jett came up beside her and looked through the basket. "Bayberry, vanilla... Oh, look Kay, a _strawberry_ candle." He pulled out a pink candle engraved with little strawberries. 

Kayla giggled. "That's mine." She dragged her suitcase out and opened it. She pulled out all her clothes and put them into separate drawers. Jett put his clothes into the other bureau.

"I'ma test out that bathtub." Jett opened the big door to the cool room and turned on the water. He picked up one of the folded towels and a note fell out. Frowning, he picked it up and unfolded the little piece of paper.

_From your biggest fan: I saw the girl you were with, Silverstone. She needs to watch herself a bit more carefully. And so do you._

Jett dropped the note like it was on fire. "What is that?"

Kayla came into the room. "What's what?"

"That note." Jett gestured to the paper. Kayla picked it up and read it. She frowned too. "What kinda psycho is this?"

Jett shook his head. "Someone out here takes stardom a little too seriously." 

"Is there any name on it at all?"

"Nope, just 'your biggest fan'." Jett shuddered. "Creepy."

Kayla took the paper from him and threw it into the garbage can. "Don't worry about it. We're here to have fun. Whoever that is is probably playing a sick joke. Take your bath. I'm going to sit on the porch."

Jett smiled and shooed his friend out of the room. Kayla sat down on the wicker porch swing and inhaled the fragrant air. It was all so different from Wilsted, so refreshing. Her thoughts drifted to the prospect of two whole weeks alone with Jett. There was nothing between them, she kept trying to tell herself. Nothing.

And even as she thought that she knew she was wrong. They were best friends, but more than that. Jett had danced with her, they had held hands. They weren't "just friends".

Now what? she wondered. They were alone on an island in a veritable paradise, surrounded by luxury and perfect weather. Anything could happen. Kayla leaned back and closed her eyes.

She didn't even realize she had been asleep until she felt Jett's hand on her cheek. "Kay."

She opened her eyes. Jett's smile was the first thing she saw. "Kay."

"Jett."

"You were sound asleep. I thought maybe you'd gone down to the beach at first but then I found you here." Jett didn't mention that he'd stood in front of her, just watching how beautiful she was while she slept, for over ten minutes. Kayla looked up at the sky, which was beginning to be infused with subtle pinks and lavenders, like little threads twining in the perfect blue of the day now over. 

"You feel like dinner?" Jett led her inside. 

"Yeah, I guess. We never had lunch, did we?"

"Nope." Jett went into the spacious kitchen. "Wanna go out or stay in?"

"Let's go out. It's our first night away." Kayla said. "We should go to dinner."

"And dancing." Jett added, smiling. Kayla looked down at her feet, remembering how Jett had missed the junior prom and had promised her he would dance with her. Well, this would be their first real dance. She looked back up and smiled. 

"I'll go and get dressed." Kayla, despite how much she promised herself she wouldn't act like an airhead, flew into the room to choose an outfit and shower. "You are such a blonde, West," she muttered to herself as she turned the water on. Under the warm stream, Kayla started thinking about her clothes. What did she have that was fit for tonight. It was bound to be perfect, that was for sure. Stepping out, wrapping a towel tightly around her, she rooted around in her drawers. She pulled out a long skirt that tied low around her hips in shades of reds and pinks. A halter top she had bought on impulse proved to be the perfect match, in a color between red and pink. She put on sandals with a low platform and cutout designs of suns on them. Her hair she left alone, hanging loose around her shoulders.

Jett's mouth fell open when Kayla reappeared. She looked _beautiful_, in the colors of the sunset that illuminated her figure from behind her. Kayla smiled. "What?"

Jett shook his head. "N-nothing. You look great."

"Thanks." Kayla reached up to open one of the cabinets and discovered crystal tumblers. "High-falootin' people here with their crystal glasses," she said in an exaggerated Southern accent. She took one down and filled it almost to the brim with the clear, cold tap water. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

In reply, Jett swung out of the room, singing, "If I had a million dollars..."

"You do!" Kayla drank almost the whole glass at one time.

"Yeah, I have a million dollars..." Jett sang out. "Better?"

Kayla laughed. "Much." 

Jett reemerged, dressed in black jeans, a button down shirt, and a white t-shirt. Kayla admired him from where she stood. "You like?" Jett asked.

"I like. I'm hungry." Kayla grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "Where are we goin', Silverstone?"

"How about the the restaurant here? The manager said there was a big one attached to the hotel. It was called Lekila. He said he named it for his first daughter. It's got a beach view, a dance floor, and a porch to sit while you wait."

"Sounds good." Kayla opened the door. "Come, Prince Charming, the princess is starved!" Jett laughed, locking the door behind him as Kayla ran down the beach.

The restaurant was gorgeous, made almost entirely of native palm wood and wicker, with lanterns hanging from the ceiling and decorations strewn around. They were led to a table right by a big open space that looked out over the ocean and the sunset. The colors had deepened now to shades of deep wine and sapphires and purples richer than anything they had ever seen. The waiter brought them menus and tall glasses of water. Kayla's had a little flower on the rim. She smiled, fingering the pink blossom streaked with amethyst. 

They ate slowly, laughing and talking, each knowing that every moment they spent together was more precious than the last and that there would never be another time when they could just be together in this way. Jett was a star and Hollywood was a jealous mistress. 

There was a lantern right above them, covered in thin cloth to soften the light. A little candle was lit on their table as well. Music drifted to their ears from the background and Jett stood up, holding his hand out to Kayla. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled, standing up too. "Of course." Jett led her out into the middle of the big space cleared out in the middle for dancing. Polynesian beats moved the dancers in rhythm to the drums of the musicians on the sidelines. Kayla and Jett found the beat easily and started to dance. Soon they were up close to each other, almost grinding. Jett's smile was infectious, and Kayla smiled too as Jett twined his fingers in hers.

The music slowed, and turned into a ballad. All the couples paired off and Jett pulled Kayla into his arms. She recognized the song by a band she didn't particularly like but really loved the song. 

_Out of all the boys,  
You're not like the others,  
From the very first day,  
I knew we'd be lovers.  
  
In my wildest dreams,  
My darkest desire,  
Would I declare to you,  
Your love takes me higher.  
  
Just when we both thought,  
Our lives were set in stone,  
They shone a light,  
And brought us together.  
  
We are,  
Two in a million,  
We've got all the luck  
We could be given,  
If the world should stop  
We'll still have each other and no matter what,  
We'll be forever as one._

Kayla was perfectly happy; this was the perfect moment. Jett seemed to share her feelings as they swayed to the music. They didn't notice the cracking noise over the music. All they knew was each other.

The moment was shattered when a lantern crashed down from the ceiling. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Kayla's eyes widened and she pulled Jett out of the way. 

The matted floor caught on fire right away. People scattered, screaming. No on noticed the figure dressed completely in black, standing in the corner, eyes locked on one certain couple... Silverstone was going to pay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jett and Kayla rushed out onto the beach, coughing and gasping. The smoke was pitch dark against the perfect night sky, studded with stars brighter and clearer than diamonds.

"Are you all right?" Kayla managed.

"Yeah." Jett flopped over on his back. "I think I'm okay."

Kayla wobbled to her feet. "That was unreal."

"Let's get back to the house." Kayla held out her hand and helped Jett up. To her surprise, he didn't let go when they started walking. So they made their way down the shore, hand in hand, their path lit by more lanterns. 

The same black figure was slipping away as Jett and Kayla approached the door. Jett slowed and stopped, leaning on one of the pillars of the porch. Kayla, about to unlock the door, turned. "What's the matter?"

Jett pulled her to him gently. "I need to talk to you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kayla couldn't stop her heartbeat from speeding up. 

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just... I had a great time tonight." Jett's voice was low.

"Yeah, me too. Even with the fire and all." Kayla looked up at him. His eyes were shining caramel in the small glow from the porch light. 

"I think we've denied this long enough, Kay." Jett's hand moved up to cup her cheek. "I can't be just friends anymore."

Kayla let out a deep breath. "I know."

"I mean, with everything that's been happening... First I miss the prom, then the dance at JB's store, and when we held hands... it's more than that."

"I was afraid to say it. I can't tell you how relieved I was when you admitted that you liked me too." Kayla's voice was shaking. "I didn't... I mean... Jett..."

Jett leaned down, and Kayla lifted her face to his, and their lips met. Kayla breathed in sharply at the sensation. His kiss was warm, gentle. The entire world faded away as Jett's arms encircled her waist, and she lifted hers around his neck.

Lack of air made them separate at last, and when they did, they smiled. This was perfection at its most perfect. No one heard the growl of the person watching nearby. The evening was silent, broken only by the sounds of the night ocean and its creatures. They walked inside the little house.

All in all, Kayla thought as she crawled under the covers on the huge sofa, it had been a _very_ good day. 

* * *

Jett singing in the kitchen woke her up the next morning. Kayla sat up, shaking off the deep sleep, and walked into the spacious room.

"Well good morning, beautiful." Jett said, turning from his place at the stove. He took her hands in his and planted a kiss on her lips. "Hungry?"

"Whatcha makin'?" Kayla leaned over his shoulder.

"Bacon," Jett said, pointing to the steaming strips of meat. "Toast," He gestured towards the toaster. "Aaaand... waffles." The waffle iron was sitting of the counter next to the stove. "All I can say is, God bless Miz Corretta for teaching me how to spoil you."

Kayla laughed, thrilled that Jett was going to such lengths for her. "Sit, sit, sit." Jett said. "Today, you are the princess." He pulled out a chair for her.

The smell of breakfast made Kayla inhale deeply. "My mother always said, a true man is one that can cook and clean just as well as a woman."

"Well, who better than me?" Jett said, sliding a waffle onto a plate and adding bacon. "I grew up with Miz Corretta. Don't get much cleaner or better cooking than hers."

"Then you'll be a very good husband."

"Oho, not so fast, Kay." Jett teased. "I am not going to be a servant."

"A slave?" Kayla said, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did!" Jett crowed, dancing around the table. "You did! You did!" He sat down, setting two plates still hot from the kitchen down on the table. "A slave... I dunno, Kay. You might have to convince me."

"Shut up!" Kayla giggled, aghast and delighted that they could tease each other like that. She took a bite of the waffle. "Ooom, Jett thish ish reay good!" Her mouth was full.

Jett cracked up. "Good," he managed.

They finished eating almost in silence, the occasional touch and glance saying all they needed to say. Jett was perfectly happy at that moment. He cleared off his dishes and went in to take a shower. 

On top of the pile of fresh towels Jett found a note, folded many times. Thinking both of yesterday's note and incident and that it might be from Kayla, he opened it. 

_Too cool for fire, Silverstone? We'll see how much of a superhero you really are when you meet the ice. You and your slut girl both. Love from your biggest fan._

Jett crumpled the paper in his hand. "What is this? _Who_ is this?" He threw the paper into the wastebasket. Someone was going way too far.

The water enclosed him as he leaned back, thinking. He and Kay were finally together. What a relief. For years they had skated around the idea, both wanting it just as much as the other. It had taken them nearly four years. And now they were starting down a road Jett hoped would last forever.

One thing unsettled him. Someone was after him, quite obviously, and angry as hell about his relationship with Kayla. But who would be so upset? Who _knew_ him down here? Silverstone didn't air outside the US and UK. This was someone who was insanely jealous from the few sightings but also somehow knew his personal life. 

It was like being stalked. No, he _was_ being stalked. He and Kayla both.

* * *

  
"I love the water here." Kayla flung her towel over a low branch of a nearby tree and waded into the clear, warm surf. "It's so clean. And no matter what you do, you can't paint it." 

"And that's a good thing to you?" Jett pulled her to him in the water. 

"Some things aren't meant to be painted, Jett." Kayla twined her fingers with his. "Come on, I'll race you." She streaked off. Jett followed her. They were neck and neck as they swam up towards the burned-out remains of the restaurant. There were several huge canisters sitting on an elevated platform.

"...All we could save... fish in dry ice..." Jett could hear snippets of conversation between the manager (he recognized the voice), and someone else, probably the proprietor of the hotel.

The structure was a bit unsteady, to the apprehension of the girl wearing a black bikini, standing on the thing. She stepped slowly, approaching the straps that held the canisters in place. Casting one malicious glare at the couple who frolicked in the water, she pulled out a knife and slashed the straps one by one. 

Jett heard the creak and the slash of ice against ice and metal. "Kay!" he yelled, pulling her out of the way.

The entire platform tumbled. Jett wasn't quick enough. He felt the hot slash of pain on his arm. Kayla cried out, blood blossoming on her leg from a gash. 

Trembling, they struggled out of the water, gasping from the pain of salt water on their wounds. Kayla gritted her teeth, sitting up on the sand. "Are you okay?" she managed.

"I don't know." Jett looked over at her and then at his arm. The cut was deep. A piece of ice floated in the water, the edge red with blood. Kayla sucked in her breath as she looked at the long cut in her leg. "Ah. Owww." She touched the cut gingerly. 

"Can we get some help here?" Jett yelled. 

A lifeguard came running over. "Are you two okay?" He knelt down beside them. "We came as soon as the ice started to fall. You're gonna need some first aid. Those cuts are nasty looking." Holding out his hand, he helped Kayla hobble to a bench. Jett, holding his arm, followed.

The lifeguard covered the cuts with bandages to staunch the bleeding. The disinfectant smelled awful and stung worse, but there was a risk because of the raw fish. Kayla ended up with the entire bottom of her leg bandaged, and Jett's arm was in a sling. 

They were escorted back to the villa in a beach buggy. The girl in the black bikini slid away through the dappled shadows, her amber skin glowing in the sun. Long black hair tumbled down her shoulders. She walked lightly away from the house.

Jett helped Kayla down from the buggy and thanked the lifeguard. He helped her into the house and they sat down on the big sofa. "I don't believe this." Kayla said. "First the fire and now this."

"I met the ice." Jett muttered. 

"Huh?"

"I got another note this morning. It said how much of a superhero I would be when I met the ice."

Kayla looked confused. 

"We survived the fire, so they tried ice." Jett explained. 

"I don't like this," Kayla said. "Someone thinks you really are Silverstone."

Jett sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Maybe we should report this." Kayla hid her face in her hands. "This really hurts, Jett."

"No." Jett said. "I'm going to find out who this is that hates me so much."

* * *

  
The sunset painted brilliant streaks on ruby and gold on the water. Jett and Kayla were sitting on the porch swing watching the sun go down. Kayla had insisted on cooking that night, despite her leg. She had made an authentic Wilsted dinner: a grilled steak, potatoes, carrots, and peas. 

"Mmm, you're gonna be a good mommy," Jett had said, sitting back after the meal. 

"I have other goals in life." Kayla had replied, poking him gently.

Now they were lost in the simple pleasure of the natural beauty of the sky. Three days of perfect happiness, not counting the little incidents. Both of them dreaded the end of this time together. When they returned, it would be six weeks until senior year, and then time would fly to college. Nothing was permanent, Jett thought.

They sky was colored ebony when they finally went back inside. Kayla pinned her hair back from her face and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

The light switched off ten minutes later; she and Jett were both exhausted.

Moonlight cast a dim silver glow through the window. The outline of a slim-figured girl interrupted its constant light as someone climbed through the window. 

She crept into the bedroom where Jett was sound asleep. She slid under the covers next to him, her hand moving to rest on his chest as it rose and fell.

"Jett," she whispered. "Oh, Je-eeet."

He mumbled something and turned his face to her. She leaned down and placed a searingly deep kiss on his lips.

"Kayla..." he sighed when she let him go. Growling, the girl smacked him.

"Argh!" Jett sat up. "What's going on?"

"Why, hello, Silverstone." The girl stood up, a shadow in the night. "We meet again."

"Who are you?" Jett stood up too, ready to fight.

"You don't remember me?" She stepped into the moonlight and Jett gasped.

"_Tara?!_"

"Ah, I knew it would come back to you. Sharp as a tack, Jackson." Tara's voice was gratingly harsh. "I knew from the start you were attracted to that pathetic hick. I was trying to make you see that you deserved a little class. But no-- you had to have her, only _her_!" 

"How the hell did you find me here?" Jett was confused and horrified. "You're crazy!"

"I'm the one who's been writing those notes. _I'm_ the one who made the lantern fall. _I_ made the ice fall. _You were supposed to love me!_" Tara's voice rose in a scream as she lunged.

Jett threw her off easily. "Tara, you have no idea what you're doing! Get off me!"

The girl paid him no heed and continued to lash out. She was beyond caring now. 

"What's going on here?" Kayla's voice had never been a more welcome sound. Unfortunately, it enraged Tara more.

"Oh look, it's the country hick!" Tara rose from Jett's stomach. "And you've got bandages too, eh? Looks like I didn't completely fail."

"Tara!" Kayla stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you, Kayla," Tara hissed. "You took my man, girl. I don't take that."

Kayla dodged the fist and kicked Tara's feet out from under her. "Jett! Call the cops!" Kayla held Tara down, ignoring the sharp pains in her leg. Jett already had the phone.

Sirens blared down the beach almost immediately. Tara's eyes grew wide. 

"Go ahead, you little bitch," she spat at Kayla. "Call the police. See how much that gets you."

In five minutes, Tara was in handcuffs, baring her teeth at Jett as the officers led her away. "You'll see!" she called back over her shoulder. "You really do love me, Jett!"

The shock of the entire episode left both Jett and Kayla reeling. "Did that just happen?" Kayla sat down hard on the bed once cops left.

"Ugh, so much for a good vacation," Jett sighed. "I'm really sorry, Kay."

Kayla leaned back. "I'm having a good time so far." Jett looked at her. "I'm serious, Jett. This has been the time of my life."

Jett smiled. "Why?"

"A, I got to be with you. B, we got to spend time together, and C, you." Kayla looked into the chocolate depths of his eyes. "I couldn't ask for more."

Jett leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her. "Thanks, Kay."

"Oh, I'm exhausted!" Kayla fell back onto the pillows. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Jett smiled. "Roll over, I'll give you a backrub."

Kayla buried her face in the down of the pillow and relaxed under his hands, his arm free from the sling for the moment. "I love this."

"I'm sure you do."

"Jett?"

"Yeah, Kay."

"Do we have to go back?" She yawned. 

"Sadly, yes." Jett climbed in next to her. "I just hope all of this is over now."

"Me too." Kayla's eyes were barely open. Exhaustion swept over both of them like a wave.

They were asleep soon after that.

* * *

  
The sun rose on another day, and another, and another. Each day, both Jett and Kayla recovered from their injuries and grew even closer together. Their last day dawned clear and bright, the sunlight hitting them gently and awakening them. 

Kayla sat up and sighed. "Last day." Jett sat up beside her. They had abandoned the separate bed thing a few days ago, realizing that they really could trust each other. 

It had been a wonderful two weeks, both of them agreed as they walked to the limo back to the airport. The last week and a half had been peaceful, as both of them eventually could take off the bandages and swim again. They spent hours together, shopping and talking. Kayla bought JB a huge mural of the Nassau shore, and Jett bought him a Hawaiian-print shirt. They spent money on each other. Kayla was wearing the necklace Jett had bought her as they climbed into the limo. They had countless shells and stones, smooth from the ocean.

Two hours later, they were back in Wilsted, driving back down Greene Street towards the West farm. Kate and Victor were standing at the end of the drive, waiting with smiles and hugs.

They left Jett and Kayla at the front gate, their last smiles until they would see each other again. "I had a great time." Jett said, taking her hands in his.

"Me too." Kayla looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Jett's lips met hers almost before he finished the word.

END

yayness! done with another ficcie!


End file.
